Materials including mixtures of natural products which can provide patchouli-like, green, floral, musty/camphoraceous, rosey, woody, anisic, ionone-like, fruity (banana-like), spicey (cinnamon-like), bitter sweet, milky, petitgrain-like, lavender, bergamot-like, fatty and minty fragrance notes are known in the art of perfumery. Many of the natural materials which provide such fragrances and contribute desired nuances to perfumery compositions are high in cost, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations in natural products.
There is, accordingly, a continuing effort to find synthetic materials which will replace the essential fragrance notes provided by natural essential oils or compositions thereof. Unfortunately, many of these synthetic materials either have the desired nuances only to a relatively small degree or else contribute undesirable or unwanted odor to the compositions. The search for materials which can provide a more refined patchouli-like fragrance, for example, has been difficult and relatively costly in the areas of both natural products and synthetic products.
Thus, Light, et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,760 provides processes and compositions for altering the flavor and/or aroma of consumable products, including foods, tobacco and perfumes, particularly, perfumes having a patchouli aroma, utilizing as the essential ingredient the organic tricyclic alcohol having the formula: ##STR3##
Buchi, et al., 83 J.Am.Chem.Soc. 927 (1961), shows the production of a material called "patchoulione" which is stated to be octahydro-1,4,9,9-tetramethyl-3a,7-methanoazulen-5-(4H)-one having the structure: ##STR4##
U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,284 issued on July 24, 1973 discloses perhydro derivatives of methanoazulen as having camphoraceous woody fragrances and having the ability to impart this fragrance to perfumed compositions and perfumed articles. The compounds disclosed are:
a. Octahydro-1,4,9,9-tetramethyl-4,7-methanoazulen-3(2H)-one;
b. Octahydro-1,4,9,9-tetramethyl-4,7-methanoazulen-2(3H)-one; and
c. Octahydro-1,4,9,9-tetramethyl-4,7-methanoazulen-8(7H)-one.
Umarani, et al., September/October 1969, P. & E.O.R., 307 discloses two compounds relevant to the instant case:
"isopatchoulinol" having the structure: ##STR5##
and "patchouli alcohol" having the structure: ##STR6##
In addition, artificial flavoring agents for foodstuffs have received increasing attention in recent years. In many years, such food flavoring agents have been preferred over natural flavoring agents at least in part due to their diminished cost and their reproducible flavor qualities. For example, natural food flavoring agents such as extracts, concentrates and the like are often subject to wide variations due to changes in the quality, type and treatment of the raw materials. Such variations can be reflected in the end product and result in unfavorable flavor characteristics in said end product. Additionally, the presence of the natural product in the ultimate food may be undesirable because of increased tendency to spoil. This is particularly troublesome in food and food uses where such products as dips, soups, chips, sausages, gravies and the like are apt to be stored prior to use.
The fundamental problem in creating artificial flavor agents is that the artificial flavor to be achieved be as natural as possible. This generally proves to be a difficult task since the mechanism for flavor development in many foods is not completely known. This is noticeable in products having sweet, cocoa butter-like, herbaceous, green, floral and anise (licorice-like) flavoring and aroma characteristics.
Reproduction of sweet, cocoa-butter-like, herbaceous, green, floral and anise flavor and aroma characteristics has been the subject of long and continuing searches by those engaged in the production of foodstuffs and beverages. The severe shortage of food in many parts of the world has given rise to the development of previously unused sources of protein which are unpalatable. Accordingly, the need has arisen for the use of flavoring materials which will make such sources of protein palatable to human sensory organs.
Even more desirable is a product that can serve to substitute for difficult-to-obtain natural perfumery oils and at the same time substitute for natural flavoring ingredients in both foodstuffs as well as tobacco. Cocoa-like, sweet, floral and green aroma and taste characteristics in smoking tobacco both prior to and on smoking in the main stream and in the side stream are particularly desirable for uses in conjunction with smoking tobacco and smoking tobacco articles, like cigarettes, cigars and the like.
Oxygenated compounds having a bicyclopentadiene nucleus are known in the prior art and uses thereof in perfumery are also known. Thus, for example, Kheisets and Virezub at Chem. Abstracts, 61, 8199c (Abstract of Zh.Obshch. Khim. 34 (6) 2081-4) discloses for use in perfumery compounds having the structure: ##STR7##
The Zeinalov, et al at Chem. Abstracts, 68, 49319d, discloses the compound having the structure: ##STR8## wherein R is methyl, n-propyl or n-butyl.
Opdyke in Chem. Abstracts, 92:11070y (Abstract of Food, Cosmet. Toxicol. 1976, 14, Suppl. 889) discloses the compound having the structure: ##STR9## in fragrance raw materials and its toxicological properties.
For use in perfumery, U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,745 issued on Aug. 10, 1971 discloses the compound having the structure: ##STR10##
The compound having the structure: ##STR11## is disclosed in United Kingdom Pat. No. 815,232 issued on June 24, 1959.
Furthermore, the compound having the structure: ##STR12## has been in use in the perfume industry for the past ten years and is known as "Cyclaprop".
German Offenlengungsschrift 2,642,519 published on Mar. 23, 1978 and abstracted in Chem. Abstracts, 91:56477g discloses for use in perfumery the compounds having the structures: ##STR13## and generically the compound having the structure: ##STR14## wherein R.sub.7 is alkyl or alkenyl.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,394 issued on Oct. 31, 1978 discloses specifically the compound having the structure: ##STR15## and generically the compound having the structure: ##STR16## wherein R.sub.8 is hydrogen, acyl, alkyl or alkenyl.
Arctander, "Perfume and Flavor Chemicals (Aroma Chemicals)", 1969 at monograph 1582 discloses 3a, 4,5,6,7, 7a-hexahydro-4,7-methanol-5-indano having the structure: ##STR17## and indicates it to be a semi-solid crystalline mass or a viscous pale straw colored or almost colorless liquid having a peculiar earthy, sweet, musky odor of moderate tenacity. Arctander indicates that "a number of adducts and derivatives have been made and a few have become useful in perfume chemicals" and further that this material has notes in common with sandalwood, oakmoss, cedarwood and galbanum and it could be used in conjunction with certain materials. Arctander further states that this compound is stable in soap and offers a low cost material for soap, detergent and other household product fragrances and its musky character blends well with woody and amberlike notes but leaves a floral picture out of the question. Arctander further states that this material is rarely offered under its chemical name but it may enter various specialities and perfume bases as a minor component and during the 1965-1966 period of scarcity and high prices of patchouli oil, the subject alcohol found some uses in the creation of patchouli oil substitutes. Reference is made by Arctander to U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,259 issued on Sept. 6, 1966.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,259 issued on Sept. 6, 1966 entitled "Synthetic Lavandin Oil" discloses the use in perfumery of the compound having the structure: ##STR18## particularly in producing synthetic lavandin oil.
French Pat. No. 2,424,244 (corresponding to British Published Application 2,019,841) discloses 8-exo-hydroxymethyl-endo-tricyclodecanes useful as perfumery agents in soaps, shampoos, cosmetics and waxes wherein the fragrances range from green, green grass-like, fruit-like to wood-like. The generic structure of the compounds discloses in French Pat. No. 2,424,244 (assigned to Kao Soap Company of Japan) is: ##STR19## wherein R is unsaturated C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 acyl or oglycidyl and the esters are prepared from the compound wherein R is H by means of esterification with a carboxylic acid and a mineral acid catalyst and ethers are prepared from the compound wherein R equals H using a sodium hydride/alkyl iodide compound and the oglycidyl ethers are prepared from allyl ethers by treatment with peracids.
Australian Pat. No. AU-B1-22330/77 (506,675 filed on Feb. 16, 1977 and the abstract for which is published in Vol. 50, No. 1 of the Official Journal of Patents, Trademarks and Designs of Australia discloses a wood polymer composite comprising a wood substrate impregnated with a dicyclopentenyl acrylate or methacrylate polyer having as a repeating component: ##STR20## wherein R is hydrogen or methyl, R' and each R" are independently hydrogen, chlorine or bromine, n is 0 or 1, and the dashed line represents a carbon-carbon single bond or a carbon-carbon double bond with the proviso that when the dashed line is a carbon-carbon double bond, n is 0, but when the dashed line is a carbon-carbon single bond, n is 1. The Australian Patent, however, does not disclose any utilities of the monomeric precursor in perfumery.
The compound having the generic structure: ##STR21## wherein Y is a moiety having a structure selected from the group consisting of: ##STR22## wherein one of the dashed lines represents a carbon-carbon single bond and the other of the dashed lines represents a carbon-carbon double bond; wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 represent hydrogen or methyl with the proviso that one of R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 is hydrogen and the other of R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 is methyl; wherein R.sub.3 is hydrogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 acyl, C.sub.3 or C.sub.4 alkyl or C.sub.3 or C.sub.4 alkenyl; wherein R.sub.4, R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 represent hydrogen or methyl with the additional proviso that one of R.sub.4, R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 is methyl and the other two of R.sub.4, R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 is hydrogen have properties which are unexpected, unobvious and advantageous insofar as organoleptic uses are concerned when compared with the compounds of the prior art as discussed above.